Indescribable
by Kimmo Zero Apple Pronger
Summary: "How do you even describe that bunny-leech? She gets me so riled up with her crap that I love her for it! Why?"


_There are tons of sappy stories out there. I see this sometimes as I wonder the streets of Kagutsuchi. Some are tender like a couple I saw that wants nothing more to spend time with each other by doing normal things like eating at a restaurant. More often I would see other couples kissing and going all touchy-feely in public where everyone can see. _

_God, don't those couples know that there's a time and place for everything for shit like that? Oh well I digress. _

_I never considered myself one for the sappy crap. It's not like a badass like me is suited for a quiet life living with a normal girl. But, let's face it. I'm anything but normal with all the crap I go through on a daily basis. _

_But that's not to say the girl who I was with was any less normal, either. _

_Let me tell you, I have no idea why I'm even in love with this bitch, but she always finds a way to push my buttons down. Others normally don't hold a candle to my wits but the fact of the matter is that only she can beat me in a fight both of wits and strength and I get a little bit pissed off just having to admit that._

_Guys like me don't get second chances but she gave me what I didn't deserve. I owed her a debt I would never repay but when you're in love with the person who saved your life, does it even matter? _

_I think about this all the time whenever I'm with her. She saved my ass when I was absolutely screwed when I lost my arm. Her name's Rachel Alucard by the way. And no, I'm not sorry that I didn't say her name sooner. _

_She pisses me off in so many ways. She always speaks in riddles and it's always left to me to interpret. Like anyone can solve her riddles that's spouting out of her like a geyser every second. She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she doesn't have any friends. Does she even consider me a friend? Somehow I doubt that. _

_There's honestly no way to tell whatever is going through that bitch's head and it pisses me off. Why does she have to be so aloof anyway? Well, I guess that's ironic since my path leads me to be aloof. _

_Now clearly, there are some positive things I'd say about her. For one thing, she's an absolutely powerful bitch. Like...you don't ever want to mess with her. And I gotta say, the way she zaps the enemies like a lightning rod is absolutely hilarious. _

_She also manages to keep a straight face, even though we face overwhelming odds. I also gotta admit that teaming up with her briefly in a fight against Terumi was pretty cool. _

_Her eyes have a calculating quality to them. One look at you and she almost certainly knows what you're thinking. She's observant like no other. _

_But...I definitely don't consider her hot. No, I don't consider her beautiful, either. She's just...I don't know...something. She's indescribable, really. You really can't explain or describe a bitch like her. She's too mysterious and yes, I know how crappy that sounds. _

_I am a criminal that's on revenge and I can't stop thinking about the woman who saved my life. She is a pretty powerful woman for how stuck-up she is. I'm not going to deny that I like her. But...I don't think she'll ever want to know the extent of my feelings. _

_Besides, what am I to her? Why am I getting sad just by thinking about it, though? She and I are so different yet I'm in love. No matter how much I claim that I'm not one for sappy stuff, I get sucked into the fantasy. Is it this way with everyone who's initially in denial about their feelings for that special someone? _

_Argh..._

_Now that I think about it, she's the only girl who I ever talk to. The more time you spend with someone, the more you get to know them. I know she's an aristocrat and I know she's a bitch. _

_Okay, I'm pretty sure you're tired of me saying she's a bitch, so I'll try to say something different. She likes hanging in her rose garden. How does she grow all those roses anyway? I'm sure she didn't plant all those by herself. _

_And her tea...all I can say is that she has great taste in herbal drinks (If I got that right). This is not like the tea they serve you in the restaurant in Orient Town. I've tried her kind of food once. Not bad at all, I must say. _

_Oh, and did I fail to mention she's got two stuffed animals as her bodyguards? Yeah, she uses a...I don't know...red pillow-looking bat? I can't honestly tell you what the hell that thing is, even if I tried my hardest to describe it. _

_Also, she's got that anamorphic house cat that likes to act all fabulous. I once heard that Hakumen was his type of guy. Is he...? Nah... I'm not going to assume anything..._

_I wonder if she has many of the same umbrellas and dress? She can't be wearing the same dress all day and every day. Otherwise, it'd be disgusting. Also, how does she manage to smell like roses every time I'm with her? Is that like a perfume she has on? I never bothered to ask her about it. Maybe I will, soon. But I'm quite sure she won't tell me. _

_Oh and Rachel's hair...did I even talk about her hair yet? I swear to God, the hair shines in the sunlight. It sparkles. It's actually not bad to look at. However, the hair straps makes her look like a rabbit, hence the nickname I have for her. _

_Her measurements? I'm not sure how I can answer that. It's not like I've seen her in anything other than that dress. I'll wager she doesn't have any pumps but I really don't care much for those. Besides, if I really do love Rachel, I should love her for how she really is. _

_So there we go, journal. I love Rachel Alucard. She's forever tied into my life. It's not that bad, really. I just wish she'd be a bit nicer to me. I mean, I can imagine her to be more beautiful than she lets on if she's just lighten up. _

_Well, I got some shit to do soon, so I gotta end this now. Until then. _

* * *

><p>Rachel Alucard while in her bedroom put down the journal she just picked up from the ground earlier very slowly next to her cupboard. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were very wide open, shocked at the startling revelations she just learned.<p>

She closed her eyes and muttered one word: "Idiot..."


End file.
